Rock Climbing
by A Little Red Bird
Summary: The boys go rock climbing. Just a little 2 chapter thing. Loosely based off the episode "Climbing with Gustav und Georg". R
1. Chapter 1

**Rock Climbing**

"Georg, come on!" Tom yelled from the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Georg answered as he came down the front steps. "Are you sure you'll be able to climb in those?" he asked as he motioned to the shapeless, XL jeans that pooled around Tom's skateboarding shoes.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" he asked.

"Because you're gonna have to be able to actually see your feet to know where to put them." Gustav said from the rolled down window in the back of the Escalade.

"Ok. Whatever. I'll be just fine. I bet even with these I can still beat you. Why you ask? Because I'm the best. At EVERYTHING!" Tom bragged with a smile to the back seat.

"Oh great." the three in the backseat rolled their eyes.

"Not again." Bill groaned.

"I hate you." Georg complained.

"No you don't, you love me." Tom said with a wink as he looked back in the rearview mirror.

"Ugh, Tom, you seriously have to flirt with everybody?" Bill asked in disgust.

"What makes you think I flirt with _everyone_?" Tom inquired of his little brother.

"Let's see. You flirt with every girl you see in the after parties, it looked like you were flirting with Ge-" Bill stated numbering off on his fingers.

"How can someone ten minutes younger than you be so annoying? And no, I wasn't flirting with Georg. More like the other way aro-" Tom started.

"Shut up, was not!!" Georg insisted from the back seat.

"WhatEVER you say..." Tom let the question drop in the air.

"WAS NOT!" Georg yelled.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Georg yelled as he reached up to strangle Tom.

"Watch it! I'm driving!" Tom said with one hand on the wheel and the other trying to keep Georg away. He turned around to face Georg and took his hand off the wheel.

"Tom, _idioten_, watch the road!" Bill yelled in panic as he grabbed the wheel and steered the Escalade off the guard rail. Gustav grabbed Georg and pulled him away as they rode in silence.

"Besides, flirting with every girl I see was the old me. Remember, I've decided maybe there is someone for me. I've changed." Tom stated with traces of sadness and anguish in his voice.

"I know Tomi. I meant on offense." Bill patted his big brother on the shoulder as they pulled into the parking lot of the center.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rock Climbing Cont.**

They walked inside and were greeted by a girl in a climbing outfit. Bill looked over to Tom. His twin showed no interest, whereas a little under a year ago he would've he would've been flirting and making for the door. 'I'm proud of him. This is good.' Bill thought to himself. They put on the harnesses and changed shoes. She led them over to a wall and explained the rules. Georg went up first. He climbed the wall in a matter of minutes. Gustav went next, with the people cheering him on. Next came Bill. He started up the wall okay. He got halfway up the wall before he slipped.

"Daggum it! How come this looks so easy? Why is this so freakin' hard?" he yelled down.

"I don't know!" Tom shouted up between peals of laughter. "It's easy!"

"If it's so easy, you get up here!" Bill screamed on his way down from the top.

"Huh, okay! I'll climb this wall faster than you. Tom said as he started up the wall. "What the?" Tom said as he got part of the way up. "I can't see my feet!" he said as he looked down to see where to put his foot next.

"Ha! What NOW?" Bill called up.

"Shut up!" Tom screamed down.

"I told you couldn't climb in those!" Georg called holding his stomach.

"SHUT UP!" he called down frustrated. "Ah!" he called as he fell the all of five feet he had climbed. This made everyone laugh harder. "Forget you then." Tom walked away angrily. Everyone else climbed the walls while Tom stood by and watched.

"Danke!" the guys thanked the managers as they left.

"Okay, okay, I'm not the best at rock climbing." Tom admitted as he climbed in the driver's seat. "FOR NOW!"

**A.N. Okay, this one was horrible I know, but I wrote it at volleyball practice while I was bored out of my mind..... not exactly the best place to find much inspiration..... Anyway, please review anyway!!! And check out my other stories. Trust me they're better, ALOT better! :) Danke shon!**


End file.
